


Camping fun

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sakura was stuck with the newly human Sasori and his stoic-ness was bugging her.





	

It has been two years since the Akatsuki was revived and one since they joined with Konoha. Each member was assigned to a different member of the Rookie 9 plus Team Guy.

Itachi went with his brother so they could re-council;

Kakuzu went to Kiba whose family loved the idea of a live-in accountant;

Kisame personally picked Naruto so he could pick on him;

Deidara went to Ino only to find out that they were half siblings! (Her Dad slept with someone from Rock before he had married and didn't know that she was pregnant);

Hidan gladly went to Shikamaru since his family didn't care about his cussing;

Zetsu was quickly handed over to Choji since his family could feed him meat;

Konan headed to Hinata's;

Tobi was practically given to Lee because of his hyperness;

And Pein went to Neji's to be with Konan.

The only one left was Sasori and he refused to go with anyone but Sakura. That being said, it took several days plus many broken bones on Naruto and Sasuke's part to convince her to take the puppet turned human into her home.

Sakura was weary around him at first, thinking he was waiting to get his revenge for his death, but he explained that it was a fair fight and he felt no anger towards her. Still didn't put her at ease around him until he saved her on one of the missions they had together.

Now a year later, they are going on another mission with no definite time limit. So for now they are just camping out in the forest to sleep for the night.

Looking at her partner as she set up the tent, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at his blank face. He showed no emotions unless it was a smirk at her expense. Naruto even tried pranking him to get a reaction but to no adveil. Grinning, Sakura thought up a plan and called out to Sasori as he built a fire.

"Hey, I'm going to get some more wood so the fire won't go out." Sasori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do we not have enough wood already?" He gestured to a pile right beside him.

"Nope! At least not enough to last until morning."

"Whatever, Brat, just hurry up." Walking past him, she wandered far enough to mask her Chakra to spy on him, waiting for the perfect moment to scare the living shit out of him.

30 minutes past when she noticed him start towards to woods, probably to see what she was doing. Quietly, she followed him through the trees until he came to a nearby river. He bent down to get a drink when she struck-

Leaping out of the trees, she jumped towards him to push him into the water when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a leaning hug. His face came close to her's as he smirked.

"If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask, Sa~ku~ra~" She shivered as he spoke in a low throaty voice that curled her toes.

"Sh-shut up! I was just trying to scare you is all!" Sakura could feel her face grow red as he looked at her with his dark grey eyes.

"Really? Or did you want-" His face inched closer to her own as his lips ghosted over her pale pink ones. "Something else?"

Sakura's eyes were closing as she felt his lips press against hers. Everything around her disappeared as she focused on the heat she felt building inside her. So it was, of course, a complete surprise when she suddenly felt freezing cold water surrounding her body.

Gasping for air, she swam to the surface ready to give him a piece of her mind when she saw him doubled over on the bank laughing. His eyes had tears streaming down his face as soft laughter rang over the area.

Sakura closed her eyes to remember this sound. Who knows when she'll get to hear it again?

"Yea, yea, laugh it up." She said as she got out of the water. "I'm going to get changed." Smiling, she heard him follow behind her and back to camp. She may not have scared him to get a reaction, but this worked just as well.


End file.
